You Are My World
by theowlinsomniac
Summary: Toph isn't sure if her daughter will carry on the earthbending gene, but the little girl is eager to show her talents.


"Come on Linny, grab Mommy's hand!" The tall earthbender reached out to her very small daughter. Lin skipped over to her and wrapped her fingers around her mother's palm. Toph walked slowly, feeling her daughter's movements to make sure she could keep up. She smiled, sensing her daughter's happiness radiate from her.

"Mommy where are we going?" Lin asked quietly.

Toph licked her lips nervously, and took a deep breath. "You know how I am an earthbender?"

"Yes Mommy! You can move the rocks and the ground, even if you can't see." Toph nodded, still walking along the path.

"Yes. Well I want to see...well, if you can earthbend too." Lin stopped, tugging her hand away from Toph's.

"What's wrong baby?" Lin began to sniffle, crossing her arms.

"Mommy, what if I'm not an earthbender?"

"What do you mean Lin?"

"Would you still like me if... I couldn't bend?" Toph's eyes grew wet. She dropped down onto her knees and wiped the tears from her daughter's face. She pulled back Lin's hair and roughly kissed her forehead.

"I would still love you. I would still love you more than anything else in the whole world... Lin you are my world." Toph wrapped her arms around the small child, and picked her up. "Do you not want to go and see?" She waited a few moments for Lin's response.

"I want to try it Mommy." Toph gave a sigh of relief, and walked forward. She smiled, running her fingers along Lin's belly, tickling her. Lin giggled, squirming in her arms but Toph kept hold of her, also laughing. Lin reached up and held onto her mother's neck. Toph's smile faded, feeling the soft wisps of her daughter's hair across her back. She just closed her eyes, imagining just how beautiful her daughter was.

Then she came to a stop, and felt the earth around her wide and free.

"Are we here?" Lin asked, turning her head.

"Yes we are." Toph set her down carefully and pushed her hair behind her ears. She lingered beside her child for a moment, just feeling her heartbeat. She pulled away and spread her knees, forming a strong stance.

Lin stopped back, crossing her small arms.

Toph inhaled, stretching her arms out, and spread her arms to her sides as the breath escaped her body, leveling the rocky field. She heard Lin murmur to herself, then rush over. The little girl wrapped herself around Toph's leg and rested her head on her thigh. Toph reached down and stroked her head before pushing her away.

"Watch me Lin, and do exactly as I do." Toph turned, facing her daughter, her left side facing the field. Lin did the same, watching her mother's every move.

"Is this okay?" She asked. Toph nodded.

"Now put all your pressure and energy into your front foot." Lin unset her balance and leaned onto her left foot. Toph raised her leg, then brought it down with a heavy crash. She felt everything around her. She could see every rock, every building around, and her daughter. She felt Lin raise up one foot, and bring it down on the earth.

It was silent for several minutes.

"My eyes are closed Mommy," Lin whispered in awe, "and I can see where you are."

Toph smiled, pride swelling up inside her.

"That's great Lin.. that's really great." Toph felt her heart melt as she felt the confidence rise in her daughter.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Lin asked, bewildered.

"Of course." Toph then raised her arms. "Now open your eyes." Lin dad as instructed, feeling a shiver of excitement run up her back.

"Mommy..."

"Yes?"

"I've done that before."

"What sweetheart?"

"I've felt things with my feet." Toph gulped down anger, wanting to ask why Lin had not told her this, but instead smiled.

"Fantastic Linny." Toph turned her chin out to the field and brought her arms to her chest, then thrust them forward towards the rocks, all her energy surging towards the ground. A wave of rock and dust erupted from the ground in front of her and rush forward. When it stopped she turned her face to Lin.

The girl brought her arms in to her chest, then threw them forward. Nothing happened. Lin threw herself down, and crossed her arms.

"I can't do this!" She groaned, in tears again. Toph sighed and sat down in front of her.

"You were doing so good Lin-"

"But not good _enough_!" She yelled, throwing her fists into the ground. Rocks behind her exploded into the air. Both of the Bei Fongs' eyes widened. Lin spun around, looking at what she had done. She shot upwards and threw herself at her mother.

"Look what I did! I did it Mommy!" Toph smiled, hugging her daughter.

"That was amazing Lin!"

"I'm an earthbender Mommy! I can earthbend!" Toph squeezed tighter.

"Lin, I am so proud of you." Lin hugged her mother's shoulders and then let go.

She ran over into the field and stomped on the ground again, sending rocks flying into the air. As they came down, she swatted them into the ground. "Okay, let's not get carried away!" Toph yelled, feeling Lin run back to her.

Toph stood and lifted up her daughter. She swung her over onto her back and let the girl wrap her legs around her waist. Lin softly closed her arms over Toph's neck and held on.

"That's enough for today sweetheart..."

"Okay Mommy..."

"Lin,"

"Yes Mommy."

"I want you to remember, that I love you no matter what." Lin leaned forward and touched her nose to her mother's cheek.

"I love you too."


End file.
